


Tiny Boyfriends become Husbands.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: DC Marriage Week [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But also a tad bittersweet, DC Marriage Week, Damian and Colin get married!, For Wedding Day, Gen, It's a happy day, M/M, Read and you'll see, This is from the DC Marriage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian and Colin are finally getting married~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Boyfriends become Husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for tumblr's DC Marriage Week. No idea if it'll bee the same themes this year or not.

Tiny Boyfriends become Husbands!

  It was his wedding day. He stood before the mirror looking at himself in his tuxedo, the lines emphasizing the muscle he spent years earning and the power behind him. Damian Wayne was getting married. His reflection showed a mix of his mother and father, the tan from his mother deepened as he grew older, his father’s eyes stood out a blazing icy blue. He sighed as Dick and Jay got ready. “You’ll be fine Little D!” Dick said as he straightened his tie his wedding band gleaming. “Yeah Chickadee! Colin’s gonna drop DEAD at the sight of you!” Jason exclaimed as he made sure his hair was in place. His own ring was not a wedding band. His was a handkerchief that he and his husband Connor had exchanged.

Tim walked in looking perfect the ring from Kon sat on his finger. Nothing out of place except his smile. “What happened?!” Damian asked scared at tim’s solemn expression. “Tim?” Tim looked at them and gave a weak smile before he replied “Alfred’s not here to see Damian and Colin marry.” They all looked down and remembered their butler…no…Their Grandfather. Alfred had passed when Helena turned 18. Leslie had gone the year before. Heartbreak is what took him.

  “Tt. Grandfather’s here.” Damian said his expression fierce and soft. “He and Grandmother. All of them are.” He smiled and hugged tim the animosity between them gone. Dick dragged Jason into the hug who for once didn’t protest.

  In another part of the manor Colin stared into the mirror. His freckles stared back in stark relief against his skin and he grinned. “I’m getting married!” He exclaimed doing a little happy dance so he didn’t ruin his tuxedo. He surpassed Damian in height by a couple inches and loved it when he could hug him and Damian would rest his head on him. “Damian’s gonna love seeing you.” He turned and saw Selina. His soon to be Mother in law. “H-hey Selina….” He said a bit nervous. “ _How’d she sneak up on me in HEELS!?_ ”

  She walked in and surveyed him. “You look great. So why’re you nervous?” She asked smoothing out his shoulders. He chuckled and let her do this “You snuck up on me.” She laughed and grinned “Good.” He looked at her regal and dangerous even as an older woman he could STILL see Catwoman young and strong. “You look like him. Much better looking than him though.” Colin nodded knowing she was referring to his birth father Thomas Elliot. “You think?” She kissed his cheek lightly and replied “I know you do. You’re personality makes you more handsome than him.”

  “Selina. This is no time to be cryptic.” Bruce said from the doorway. She grinned at her husband. “Not being cryptic.” Colin watched and wondered if he and Damian would be like that when they were Bruce and Selina’s age he hoped so. “Uh….So…” He asked blushing throwing into relief the freckles on his face, “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” Bruce said as he walked over.

  Colin nodded and Selina smiled. “Almost time Colin. Ready to be chained to Damian for life?” He looked at them a couple who had endured so much he was lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Bruce. “I’m proud of you Colin.” He beamed “I’m ready.”

  Damian stood at the altar waiting for Colin his best friends Bobby and Chris acting as his Best Men. Nell and Sin were acting as Colin's “brides maids” and his breathe caught in his throat as he saw Colin come down the aisle. “Oh god he’s hot.” He thought as Colin came up to stand beside him. “You ok?” he nodded “Of course Habibi.” He smiled faintly when Colin’s eyes lit up. “Then let’s get married My Desert Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...sorry I killed Alfred. But in my defense? He was already old when Dick was Robin. We all know eventually it has to happen.


End file.
